Heat Flash Moments
by Emey
Summary: KradxOC SatoshixOC Me and 2 friends took turns writing some of it. But it's a gasp oneshot! Read it you know you want to!


Hey my peoples. I am back with a oneshot (gasp) KradxSaiyana (a friend, Nexia's, oc she's hot) anyway this was made by me, Nexia, and Lycanth's sister. If you have a chance to talk to Ly, do it she's good with violent words and it's amusing. You can make a pact for your death! And she'll hold you to it.

Emey: I hate you you know that? Shedosen't own anything but some of the plot line. 'Cole and Nexia own the rest. We DON'T own Krad OR Satoshi so ha! We don't own Saiyana either she belongs to Nexia.

Saiyana was on the balcony watching the stars as they shone, while Krad was in the house watching her closely. Being at Satoshi's house wasn't as bad as she thought; she actually liked Satoshi even if he is Dark's enemy. She stared out at the glowing streams of light as she playfully glances at the streets of Japan. Krad unable to contain himself slowly and quietly snuck behind Saiyana in a quick embrace. Silently moving his pale lips to the girl's ears and playfully whispers, " Saiyana, you know that Satoshi likes you," Making Saiyana shiver at his icy but eerily soothing breathe against her neck. "W-well, he can tell me himself can't he?" Saiyana stammered face turning a slight pink as a shiver wrapped around her spine. Krad moved the nuzzle under her jaw smirking against her skin, "I never said he was the only one who likes you." Saiyana felt hot and the urge to run away from him. "Why –w-would you like m-me?" Stuttering as the words came out, feeling nervous as Krad kept his face buried under her chin, pressing up against her body. Saiyana reacted with a soft gasp of shock, as her body went hot with desire. "No-I-I don't want this. Satoshi he…" Krad pushed his body into her making Saiyana feel his need. " I want you way more than Satoshi does, isn't it obvious." Was what he said able to mutter out while kissing her neck to her collarbone furiously. Saiyana then turned bright red and tried to break free of Krad's grip, which only tightened as she struggled. The girl suddenly gave a light shriek as Krad pulled her inside the apartment, closed the screen door and locked it, giving her a sly but creepy grin.

Saiyana scrabbled away a few feet as he locked the door behind them, "Are you crazy? Why me?" she whined softly. He took a step toward her, and she fell back against the wall freezing up as he paused barely before pressing against her. His breath caressed her cheek as she turned her face away to look at the ground; because suddenly that imaginary dust speck was very interesting. His hand cupped the side of her face trying to gently make her look at him. When she failed to comply, his fingers gripped her jaw tightly jerking her face upward so he could kiss her roughly the other hand pushing into her shirt. As Krad kissed her neck and found his way down, Saiyana tried to get her hand free but only to get it pinned onto the wall. Her other hand was around Krad's head slowly working its way down his chest making him let go of her for a second to rip his shirt off. After that obstacle was accomplished he started to leave a trail of kisses from her pale lips to her belly button. While he was occupied, Saiyana tried to use her other hand like before but only unbuttoned his jeans, falling slightly showing Saiyana a little more skin than she thought she would see. Saiyana's face was red. Even if she was starting to act out as well it didn't make it any less embarrassing to a virgin like her. Krad's mouth found her right nipple sucking lightly. "Why?" Saiyana had to know. "I love Satoshi but you make me feel…." Krad averted his golden eyes to her face, watching her closely as her face went even redder. "Well, Satoshi has feelings for you and he wanted to show you how he felt. I'm just giving him some help, a little push if you will." Krad grinned as Saiyana tried to push him off of her. "No if Satoshi…I can't." Saiyana felt her body react to Krad as he pushed himself up against her. Satoshi terrified that Krad might hurt Saiyana had tried to talk him out of taking her very pride. (_Krad stop it Saiyana is_ …..) ( **Saiyana is what? Afraid of me? Don't you think I know that? Were the same person as you have feelings for her I do as well.**) Krad stopped making any movement and got of her. Saiyana relived turned to her right side and wrapped her arms around her self. (Why would Krad do this? I love Satoshi but I'm falling in love with him. What's happening to me? What should I do?) Krad sat there staring at Saiyana watching her to see what would be her next move. Saiyana made a break for the door but Krad stopped her before she could even touched the doorknob. (_Stop Krad let her go_!) Satoshi yelled with rage. (**If you love her so much than why aren't you're the one doing this**?) Krad replied in a cocky way, leaving Satoshi speechless. (**Well? Do you think Saiyana wouldn't be acting this way if you were in my place right now?)** Satoshi was silent for a moment. (_No she wouldn't. Let me talk to her_.) Krad stared into Saiyana's red fiery eyes. (**Okay, fine. It's your body not mine.**) Saiyana felt Krad's grip weakened and was about to run for the door when she heard a familiar voice stop her. "I'm sorry…I. didn't mean for you to be afraid of Krad or…. me." Saiyana turned around with her arms wrapped around her. "Please just hear me out, it wasn't his fault I guess it was mostly mine since I had these feelings for you, but I can't help it since I…I…lo-" but Satoshi couldn't finish his sentence instead he lunged at Saiyana and gave her a tight but reassuring embrace. "I'm so sorry Saiyana." Which was the only reply he gave to her. Saiyana opened her eyes and stared at Satoshi's eyes, she even noticed that he wasn't wearing his glasses that made her face turn red. Satoshi leaned his pale lips to Saiyana's ear and whispered, " Saiyana, do you want me to leave you?" Saiyana shuddered at his question and thought about it. (No! No! No! I don't want him to, I need to tell him) "No, please don't" Saiyana practically yelled and hugged Satoshi hard not wanting him to leave. "Satoshi…I…I don't want you to leave please s-stay with me." The girl stuttered hugging tighter even though he was almost naked. "Good." Was what he said as he stroked Saiyana's hair and slid his hand down her back. But it wasn't Satoshi's voice but Krad again. Saiyana didn't want to fight Krad because she knew Satoshi would never let anything happen to her. Saiyana felt her body's reaction to Krad's touch leaving a trail of dancing flames down her back. Krad started to kiss her neck, making Saiyana laugh a little. "What's so funny?" Krad said as he had his mouth still on her neck. Saiyana answered afraid he might laugh at her. "Well I'm ticklish on my neck." Krad immediately put on a grin of mischief, which made Saiyana even hotter. "Wait Krad I don't like that gleam in your eye."

Saiyana ran away from Krad jumping into Satoshi's bed. "Krad stay at least twenty feet away from me I don't want to be tickled." She noticed right away that Krad was half naked and that her herself was shirtless. Saiyana looked down at her chest, blushed and used her hands to cover her breasts. " Hey, why are you covering yourself, your not the only person almost naked." Krad gave a sly grin. "Well unlike you I still have a choice you know. Besides your way too rough, and Satoshi's…" Even thinking about Satoshi touching her anywhere made her wet. "Oh ho, you know you're making me very and I mean **very** kinky." Krad said sexily moving closer toward Saiyana making her edge back a few feet. "Hehehe, you might want to keep your distance Krad and besides it's not fair if Satoshi isn't with me. It's like cheating on him." Saiyana pouted. " You know you look cute like that, but if you want him so badly then do me a little favor." " Like what?" Saiyana asked confused but curious. "Just a kiss right here," Krad pointed at his lips with his fingers and smiled, " and you can see your Satoshi." "See? You're just going to change back or something when things get good?" Saiyana asked suspiciously. " No I'll do my part of the bargain as long as you do yours." Saiyana wasn't so sure if she should trust him after all he did try to take advantage of her. "I don't know well if your not going to do anything stupid." She inched close enough she was at least two inches away. "Awww come on. I won't bite." Krad had a grin across his face. Saiyana moved a little closer to his mouth cautiously glancing at Krad's amber eyes. Then suddenly Krad grabbed Saiyana's waist and brought it closer to his, and kissed her hungrily. After a while they ran out of air and Saiyana broke the kiss. "There happy now?" She was able to mutter while gasping for breath. "Yes, yes I am." Krad grinned and showed her something pink in his hands. Saiyana stared at the object, gasped and looked down at her pants. Of course her pants was still there but something important was missing, no not like 'oh its missing oh well,' but a 'holy shit its missing,' way. "What… how did you." Saiyana turned a deep red. "Okay I gave you a kiss. Now where's Satoshi, you promised." Krad smirked and put the pink panties to his face. "It could've been worse, I could have cuffed you to the bed." Saiyana jumped away from Krad. "Bring Satoshi out now you perverted angel!" (_How long are you going keep messing with her?_) Satoshi really wanted to be with Saiyana and make this night a special one for her. (**Awww, but how about I get things started while you just watch?)** Satoshi gasped at the very thought. (**Don't worry I won't take her virginity, I'll leave that to you. Besides I want to play with her more**.) Getting Saiyana aroused was what Krad wanted in the first place. He looks at Saiyana mischievously, crawling into bed with her. "Wait, you promised you'd bring Satoshi out." Krad plays with Saiyana's hair, while he slowly inches closer to her neck. "I promise I will bring Satoshi out but I get to play with you more." Saiyana inched away toward the back of the bed smiling nervously at Krad as he started to feel her breasts making her heighten with pleasure. Krad than pushed her back on the bed, both in a laying position, with Krad on top of Saiyana. Krad placed his head on her chest feeling her pacing heart, which aroused him even more and began to slide Saiyana's pants down her waist to her knees. Krad saw a long scar, which ran from her bellybutton down to her sex. "Where did you get this mark?"

Krad was wondering who would mark a girl so innocent and yet hurt her. "I had it since I was a child. It's a Niwa legend that if Dark's host has a twin and it's a female then that child will belong to the Hikari male who is Krad's host." Krad stared at her. "So you like Satoshi because it's what the legend says?" Saiyana looked at Krad quickly with concern. "No I didn't know Satoshi was a Hikari until he came over that one night Daisuke had brought him. And even before then I knew him in grade school when he would only smile at me." (_Well I guess she is destined to be with me. It is a curse, but also a blessing in disguise. Krad you can heal her with your saliva_.) Krad was aware Saiyana was staring at him. (**Do you really want me to heal her**?) Satoshi pauses and then answers (_Yes, I'm sure but you can't do anything to make her feel pain._) Krad than nodded his head and said, " Saiyana, I can heal you from your curse if you want and you can still be with Satoshi." Saiyana thought about the request for a while and responded, "Yes, but will it hurt?" Krad smiled and said, " It won't hurt, I promise you," as he lowered his head to her stomach. He lapped at the scar taking pleasure to her making her hands tangle with the bedspread. "I thought you weren't going to do anything that'll make me…" Muttering under his breath near her abdomen "I said I wouldn't hurt you, but I didn't say I would give you painful pleasure." He moved down to her hot corebefore she could complain. She felt a shock of pleasure hit her body making her back arch up. "Krad…" A plea for him to stop sent him searching for honey. "I won't hurt you …" Saiyana heard Satoshi's reassuring voice. She set her gaze upon Krad and saw that it was Satoshi but Krad. His eyes were blue and long grayish blue hair. He smiled. "I won't hurt you I promise, but this is the only way we could heal your scar." His eyes were pale but they showed compassion for her. Satoshi looked over Saiyana's entire body examining, admiring its beauty.

Saiyana nodded a bit hazy from the treatment. Pain and pleasure had always been a good mix for her. Not that she had ever had this particular type of pleasure before. But she like most people put the two together pretty well. Her face was still ablaze from her embarrassment and arousal. Her breath coming in short pants, her eyes felt heavy and she stared through them half lidded. She could feel the beginning of a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. She let out a little keening noise as he continued the process of healing the wound that accompanied the curse. Her breath was shallow, and her face had graduated to a deep red over the time sense they had started to play. Her knees drew up of their own will.

Krad pulled back and looked down once again at the girl contemplating if he truly wanted to continue playing and torture the girl with sweet trifles for much longer, or just to hand over the reigns. (_Krad give me control now. I don't think she would be able to hold out through much more_.) Satoshi stated. Krad nodded (**She's more then ready for you now.**) he replied reverting back to the younger body. He took a back seat and curled up taking himself in hand.

Satoshi looked down on Saiyana, Somewhere along the line they had both become officially unclothed. He leaned over her hands on either side of her face. He kissed her lips softly "This will hurt a bit Saiyana. I don't like that." He murmured. She shook her head, " You can't help that. Satoshi, you know I love you right?" He nodded, and moved a bit for easier access. She blinked up at him as one hand cupped her cheek. "Krad is watching isn't he?" She asked looking away embarrassed that the act was with another consciousness in the area. Satoshi smiled a bit "Don't think of him right now. Just focus on this." He replied kissing her. She nodded wrapping her legs around his waist. She had never really done any of this before, but she had read about it. So she decided to go with things she'd read. She'd also read that she would bleed, also friends had told her things. She had never really wanted to listen to them, now she was grateful she had. He found his way inside her lips still pressed to hers. He paused not completely in yet when she started to tense up. He pulled back, "Are you okay?" "I'll be fine just finish." She replied. He pushed the rest of the way in and settled as he wiped a stray tear from her cheek. She sniffed a bit looked up at him, "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She commented giving off a little smile. He pushed back some hair from her face running his hand across her scalp. Anywhere his skin touched hers a burning tingle was left in the wake. She finally wiggled a bit urging him to move.

Saiyana matched the pace he set up to begin with. This pace didn't last long as both of them became more excited, closer to the edge of reality. Each could hear noises, and one or the other's name. However, it was hard to tell what was coming from whom, and then the dialogue became more frantic and less easily pieced together. They kept going faster, breathless and hot. Saiyana screamed when her world shattered, and her body started to tremble. Satoshi followed her shortly biting down on her shoulder to keep from screaming himself. It took them a few moments to recover enough to move to a better position. And they were still trying to catch their breath when they did. Saiyana cuddled up to Satoshi and yawned, "I meant it when I said I love you." she whispered using his chest as a pillow. His heart was still racing under her ear. He wrapped an arm around her waist, "I love you to, Saiyana."


End file.
